Just a beach day
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: When Conan was dragged to a beach, the last thing he expected was being chased in a cave by possible murders... Oh, Ran will so kill him... poirot cafeproboards com competition entry. Feel free to cheek it out!


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: HELLO! XD So, I joined this detective conan fan site. It´s a new one, most members are here from fanfiction, and we have a monthly competition. This months theme was Summer Adventures, chosen by me, and I must admit I have failed... Oh well. The story I wrote, despite not being one of my proudest works, deserves its little spot light. XD So... enjoy and visit poirotcafe proboards com when you have time. Soon another competition will start. It´ll be fun! (P.S. Don´t forget to replace the spaced with dots.)**

* * *

><p>Summer.<p>

The time of year loved by everyone. Then again, what is there not to love? The blue clear sky, swift wind, glinting warm sand, gentle breeze, icy water against your boiling skin from the pleasantly shinny sun… It was fantastic, great, perfect some would even say…

"Conan-kun, don´t wander too far!" A clear female voice echoed through the blazing shiny sand, as a small boy with black hair and blue eyes made his way towards the moving water, not even looking back. "Understood?" It was obvious from his frown, and displeased face, he had not appreciated the worry, but nothing was said, while he jumped into the moving sea almost happily. Anything to get away from the burning sand.

Edogawa Conan, AKA Kudo Shinichi, had expected to spend his lovely vacation hurled in his adored library, reading his favorite books over and over again until it was time to restart school again. After having to deal with the innumerous children, basic math and Japanese, not to mention boredom, his mind and heart were aching for some peace and quiet; and what better place to relax than his own house? Apparently, judging from the fact he was nowhere near it, others thought differently.

"Come to the beach with us…" He mumbled, his voice slightly higher than usual, as he tried to imitate Ran. "It will be fun…" It was not fun. No fun at all! The sand was burning, sun too hot for his liking, and the noise… Oh god, he had wanted to escape the noise, not find himself into a noisiest place. Not to mention the fact that annoying Sonoko went too. She just couldn´t keep quiet!

When Ran had grabbed him and half dragged to the car, Conan had considered stunning her. Despite not disliking beach, he didn´t want to go. As they had reached the car, the boy actually had begged, but then Sonoko had stepped in, and there he was, again his will…

Sighing and diving as another wave came his way, Conan tried to relax. It was hard, considering the annoyance in his heart, but it could be done. Cold water helped ease the burning sensation of the blazing flame, and not even Ran could spend all day on a beach. Or so he thought, believed and prayed. After all, he had too many important books to read before the summer vacations ended.

Blue water smoothed his humor, as the adult turned child swam around happily. Well, not exactly happily, but his did mood improve a lot. The blue of the sea acted as a relaxing color, and the boy even cracked a smile when a particularly nasty wave dragged a grown up man rather similar to Kogoro Mouri around for a while. And his mood improved once again as his blue eyes took notice of a half hidden cave.

Conan hesitated. Just for a fraction of a second, his attention turned to Ran, whom was currently having a rather heated discussion with Sonoko about a girlish topic he was decidedly not interested in (nail polish… yek). It was his duty to warn her, it was the right decision, but… it would take too much time. His current position was closer to the cave, walking back to Ran would take a while, not to mention the sand was too hot to be walked upon easily, and as his attention shifted to it once again, his curiosity took over and small feet moved the wrong way, looking forward to the adventure. Oh well, he would come back quickly anyway.

The beach, Ran took him to, was a vast area of shinning yellow sand, never ending aquamarine sea, and innumerous cliffs. It was a breathtaking scenery, he had to admit it, as the water hit the rocks mercifully, momentarily painting the word into whites and light blues, as teardrops of water drenched the bravest idiots. At the edge of the beach, as Conan had noticed, there was a cave. A big, huge, mysterious cave.

The little boy approached, his trained eyes searching for any signs that prohibited the entry. After all, he was dying to explore it. The last few days have been boring, as he hadn't been allowed yet to go home and there had been no cases, so this was his opportunity to refresh the brain.

Seeing nothing, only yellow sand, the boy found himself once again in a dilemma. The lack of a sign meant people could explore it, or was it that someone hid it on purpose? His mind gave him more than one reason why someone would hide the sign, while the curiosity propelled him to move. Who cared about others, it was his chance for an adventure!

_You already skipped one rule, why worry about another? _His mind provided, and with a shrug, Conan entered the dark looking cave, a grin on his face. He would make it quick, just a look inside and before anyone knew it, Conan would be back with his curiosity satisfied.

If only things were as simple as that…

As soon as the entrance left his notice, Conan found himself face to face with a difficult choice. Apparently, it wasn´t just a normal cave, as three different paths made themselves known before him. They were irregular entrances, not man-made, with almost circular openings. Nothing but darkness could be spotted in them, and once again the boy considered going back. It wouldn´t be fun if he lost himself in there.

_However, who knows what secrets it hides. _Hmmm… there was also that. The battle between curiosity and common sense battled again, only for curiosity to win, as always. Everything would be all right as long as he kept walking on the same direction, or at least it was what he thought to himself, choosing the left path.

Inside the cave, the stones were bright, almost white, irregularly distributed through the perimeter. Although the ground seemed more regular, it still had its up and downs, with Conan stumbling more than one time. Almost nothing could be seen, the source of light too far away, and the detective thanked god Hakase finally managed to make waterproof watches, as the small watch on his wrist became his only source of light.

The small circle of light danced from one side to another, as the now wide-eyed detective took everything in with a small smile, asking himself how on earth had he managed to find that place. The path was, for a better lack of words, beautiful. Some would call him strange, while other stupid, but as he noticed, the stones seemed to sparkle when light him them, creating an interesting effect, as if the night sky was all present. It was breathtaking, silver lights glowing on the dark irregular surface, creating an illusion of clouds. Some were red, a few blue… next time he was going to take a camera with him.

"Wow…" The small body mumbled, taking one-step wrong and falling down rather miserably. If others were there, they would already start laughing their ass off, specially a certain child named Genta… Oh, thank god at least Ran didn´t bring them.

As he was cursing his luck, he realized there was something wet and odorless in contact with his palm. Well, that and the fact his watch had cracked on the impact, no more artificial light to illuminate his path. Frowning, carefully he examined the liquid, only to realize it was no ordinary substance. "Really?" It was all Conan wished to scream as he concluded it was blood, and fresh one. Either someone ventured through the cave and hurt themselves… or a crime happened. Considering his luck, he would bet everything on the latter.

"Fresh blood means fresh victim." Paying attention, more than usually someone would, the boy tried to catch some sound aside from the soft wind, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. It would be bad if the culprit came back and found him there, considering he had almost no means of protection. Wait, correction, he had no means of protection.

A pair of muffled voices caught his attention, and he deduced two people were approaching, seemingly arguing. Frowning, Conan tried to figure the conversation, while rapidly searching for a place to hide. No one would like to be caught spying, especially not by possible criminals. That said, however, there weren´t many placed to hide. With his broken watch, he had to rely on the natural light, which almost didn´t exist, and everything seemed strangely equal in the darkness.

The steps came closer and closer, as the little boy searched for something. Just his luck, but apparently, he reached a place without possible hiding placed. The surface around him seemed homogeneous, no little hiding placed for him to slip in. Great. Just great! At the possibility of being caught, he moved forward, noticing the red puddles were everywhere now. After stumbling few times, the stupid rocks not making the escape any easier, the blood covered his hands completely, not to mention the knees and even part of his face.

However, he paid no attention, and Conan continued moving forward, almost desperately as he came to realize the voices were minutes away. It wouldn´t be surprising if the culprits decided to kill an innocent child, as it had happened many times before. After all, killers only cared about themselves, usually not noticing that they were robbing someone of their future. Ran would be so angry with him…

Momentarily, his attention slipped, and Conan found himself once again lying on the ground, having tripped whom knows what time now on a stupid rock. Damn, he hated rocks now. The pain confused him for a second, as he had not expected something sharp to hit his knee, and he growled. Something else pocked his stomach, probably another rock. Stupid rocks! Oh, and he was hundred percent sure there would be a black spot on his left cheek next day, considering the strength with which he fell right on top of that egg like stone. Caves were out of limit from that day on, he thought, trying to lift himself up.

"Are you sure he is taken care off?" A male, low and hoarse voice asked, and Conan turned around startled. The possible culprits were just a corner away, light of their flashlights approaching quickly. The boy wanted to curse, blue eyes sweeping the cave´s walls. It wasn´t time to delve in pain! "If someone finds him…"

"Calm down, no one comes here anyway." A female voice followed, but Conan´s mind wasn´t paying much attention. Probably a thirty-year-old woman, the logical part supplied almost stupidly, as the boy ran forward. There were no hiding places! Damn, Conan wasn´t in mood to die yet!

Too late. The light turned the corner, enveloping the small boy almost sweetly, only that it meant his doom. Oh well, Conan wasn´t going down without a fight. Even without his gadgets, maybe he could make a run for it. As long as they didn´t have guns…

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed the little boy, pulling him away from the light violently. At the sudden movement, the boy hadn´t managed to react, now finding himself somewhere with a cold hand pressed against his mouth, someone older crunching beside him silently. The hell?

"By the way, did you find the brat? He´ll be the end of us." Brat. They couldn´t be talking about him, Conan reasoned, therefore, there had to be someone else in the cave. Possible, the stranger that had helped him. Not that Conan trusted him, but at least he could give him a chance.

"Not yet. But I don´t think he went far. Once the body is exposed, we´ll find him." Yes, a female. Judging from the pedicure and new sandals, a rich woman. "There is only one exit. We´ll be awaiting him there." A laugh followed, and soon the light disappeared, as well as the voices.

Who actually knows how long they sat there, not talking, the cold hand still around Conan´s mouth. The possibility of those two finding them was still big, and only when the steps completely disappeared, the little boy moved as far as the invisible hiding place allowed.

Blue eyes glared, twinkling as they feel upon his savior. Even under the dim light, Conan could make out the silhouette of the stranger. A teen, probably around Conan´s real age, with a messy dark hair. His body was slim but well taken care off, not to mention it appeared to have some muscles. However, what caught his attention was the face. To be honest, as soon as his eyes landed on that face, Conan gapped, knowing exactly whom that was. "Kaito K-Kid?"

The stranger, or apparently not a stranger at all, shifted uncomfortably. "Kid? Are you all right? I think you must have hit with your head somewhere." Indeed he did, but it was beside the point. Glaring openly at Kid, yes that was Kid no doubts, Conan rolled his eyes.

"Please. You do realize I have seen your face in the darkness so many times I am able to recognize you right away, don´t you?" Maybe if he had meet him in the day light, putting the name to the face would have been harder, but not in the shadows. "What are you doing here, Kid?"

Kid reminded silent for a moment, possible looking for a way out, but then sighed in defeat. "Tantei-kun, you are evil. You could have pretended you didn´t know me. It would be way interesting if I had to introduce myself." The child decided to remind silent, not in the mood to bicker around as they usually did. "I came here with my friends, then grew bored and saw this cave. My luck, however, seemed to have ran out, as I witnessed a crime and now am running for my life. What about you?"

Friends. So someone else aside from Ran and Sonoko would be looking for them after a while. Conan would be lying if he said he wasn´t relieved. "Came with Ran. Just like you, decided to visit the cave… Found blood and now I´m hiding from criminals with a crazy thief."

"You wound my feelings." Conan just rolled his eyes, noticing for the first time the blood on his hands. Damn, he didn´t have problems with bodies and blood, but having blood on himself wasn´t pleasant. "Wait a moment; I believe I have my towel somewhere… Here."

Thanking, the boy started wiping it away, for a moment wondering how a killer felt when blood of his victims covered him. For Conan, having blood on him was an afoul feeling, but it was possible a killer actually enjoyed it. "Stupid people… why don´t they find another place to kill each other?" He hadn´t meant to let it slip his mind, but the words came out in a whisper. After all, the bodied seemed to follow him like a disease.

"Tantei?" Kid inquired confused; however, the explanation never came. Only silence, deafening one, and the occasional wind sound. The teen frowned, wondering what exactly was going through the little genius´ mind. It was obvious he was bothered by something, most probably the blood, but it was strange for him to keep quiet. Well, it´s not like Kid didn´t understand. After all, when he spotted the chibi all covered in blood, he almost had a heart attack. "Tantei?"

"Shut up, I´m thinking." Well, he hadn´t been actually thinking, but there was no need for Kid to know. "Do you have any of your usual gadgets with you? I know the way out, but it´ll become meaningless if we don´t have a way to win over them."

Glaring openly, aware he was lied to just now, the messy haired teen allowed it to slip for now. Later, when both of them were safe, he would have a conversation with his Tantei regarding lies. "I have only two of them with me, a smoke bomb and a flash bomb. I had considered using the smoke to escape, but truth to be told, I lost myself."

"I see…" The blood on his face was hard to scrub off, but he somehow managed, throwing the towel as far as their hiding allowed right away. Being covered in blood was not, for sure, one of his favorite pass times. "We need to reach the exit. Sooner or later they will find us… or, they´ll find the people that will come looking for us."

Blue met violet, and neither spoke for a minute. The thought, the simple possibility was too dreadful. It was one thing if they faced murders, but another when it came to their friends. "You have been gone for about an hour, Conan." Kid´s voice lacked the usual cheerfulness, and something stabbed the shrunken boy right in the heart. For some reason, it felt more wrong that the blood incident and he strangely wished for the cheerfulness to come back. Seriousness did not suit Kid. "It takes a while to reach here, so we need to consider that your Ran is already looking for you."

"You have guesses accurately. Knowing Ran, she may be freaking out. That girl is not stupid, she´ll quickly come to the conclusion I wander into the cave. We need to leave, now." The culprits would wait for them at the entrance, and if Ran saw them, they could decide to take her down also. For a moment, Conan wished they tried to fight her. No one yet had managed to win over Ran, especially not when she was on a mission. That is, as long as they did not have a gun. "We´ll need to come up with something on our way there."

"If you say so, Tantei." And the joking voice was back again, though slightly forced, as the boy noticed with a half-smile. "I´ll go first, to make sure they didn´t decide to go back through this path, and then you´ll show the way out."

There was no need to answer, as Kid jumped skillfully out of the hiding, paying as much attention as only an internationally wanted thief could pay. After a moment of tense silence, and some wondering on Conan´s part for the fishy feeling in his stomach that had assaulted him when he caught a glimpse of Kid´s face, both started making their way out. Neither spoke, at least not loudly, occasional whispers propagating through the path as a plan developed and gained shape, taking root in their minds, diluted by the now increasing wind.

Conan was leading the way, hand never leaving the irregular surface for more than a minute, not even looking back. Kid was obviously following him, thought rather silently, not a single of his steps heard. Even so, the little boy felt him, and the thought warned him from the inside… Right. Once he was back at home, he would need to reflect on that specific, rather foreign, feeling.

"Are we there yet?" Kid´s low voice caught Conan by surprise as he actually jumped slightly, before turning around and glaring furiously at him. "Sorry, didn´t mean to scare you. Anyway, are we there yet? I am tired of walking…"

"Are you a child or what? Deal with it!" It was amazing how one man, or teen, or possibly a child; could change the atmosphere so quickly. At the moment, Conan was honestly resisting the urge to leave him behind. "We are almost there. Pay attention."

Indeed, just a few meters separated the small group from the exit. That and two possible killers, though those weren´t in sight yet. Giving Kid a glance, just to make sure the teen was still there, Conan approached it as swiftly as possible. The light was now all around them, hiding any trace of darkness as if it had never existed. A deep breathe, and a signal, Conan made his way to the exit.

Funny how he hadn´t noticed the sign when he had entered the cave, but now, the little red warning could be seen. _Do not enter_, it said, but it obviously did not belong there. The erosion level was too high, considering it had been placed inside, not to mention the obvious signs of forced placement. For a moment he asked himself, wondered exactly why he hadn´t noticed it before, but such thoughts would need to be left for later.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked right behind him, and Conan recognized it as the male culprit. Turning around, slowly and carefully, he glanced at the man with huge childish eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Conan sighed from relief. "Good afternoon, mister. My brother disappeared, and I am looking for him. Did you see him? He is tall and had black hair!" Noticing the confused look, Conan continued to strike the iron while it as still hot. "Did you? I am worried… mom said he´ll be back soon, but brother never disappeared for so long and… and…"

Tears started to fall from blue sapphires, tick and heavy, rolling down mercilessly. "Ca-calm down." The man panicked, running towards the little boy without thinking. "I have been the whole day and your brother hadn´t been here. Calm down, maybe he is just swimming somewhere." The tear eyed child looked up, hope glinting in his eyes. "It´ll be fine."

Nodding, Conan cleaned the tears, smiling slightly to the relived man. "My brother always scares us… He is slightly annoying, but I love him a lot." A grin made his way to Conan´s face. "I should be going now, or else mom will worry about me… If you see him, please tell him we are looking for him."

"Yes, don´t worry. Now go, before my friends comes. She doesn´t like kids that much…" Nodding, giving a glace to Kid´s new hiding place, he started making his way out. It as imperious to escape before the other came, but as soon as he took two steps, it was clear as water that his luck wouldn´t hold out.

Steps made themselves known, as well as an annoying voice that stopped Conan on his tracks, colder than the ice. "Where are you going, child?" A blond haired woman with dark, bottomless eyes glared, smirking with her red lips. "Are you an idiot, Mike? It is obvious this child is playing you."

"Hana?" The man, whom apparently was named Mike, stared at her stupidly. "It´s only a child whom came looking for his brother. I don´t understand you." Black eyes rolled and a gun was swiftly taken out, pointed at the child.

"And this is why I am the smarter one." Grinning, with elegant strokes Hana reached Conan, the black heavy gun never leaving his forehead. "He had blood on his clothes. Little, but it exists. Not to mention his appearance is suspicious. Now, little boy, what exactly are you doing here? If you lie, this kind lady will put a hole in your head."

Mike glanced between the two of them, not sure what to do or say. Now that he looked closer, there was a little red on his blue swimsuit, but it could be anything. "Onee-san, guns aren´t something you should be using." The woman only smiled wider, her finger ready to press the trigger. Apparently, she didn't care for the answer. "The good thing is, however, I am used to them."

Out of nowhere, a bomb exploded, and the little cave quickly turned into a pink disaster. Anywhere you looked, or tried too, only pink could be seen. "Don´t breathe." Kid´s voice advised, as he pulled the little boy towards the exit.

"Don´t move!" The woman yelled, and the gun went off, pointed at nothing in particular. Now, dodging a bullet in a normal environment was hard enough, not to mention in the pink hell. As such, when something hot ripped his cheek, Kid let out a highly unwanted shriek, pulling the child up in the air and throwing him out of the cave as another shot was heard. And another. And another.

Nevertheless, the pair was out of the danger, lying stupidly on the hot sand, Conan facing the sky with his ass. "Nice escape, no?" Kid joked, grinning almost in victory. In less than a minute, the culprits would be sleeping, and hopefully Hakuba would come with the police after him…

"Considering my standards, it was a good escape." Especially since usually everything went wrong in his case. "Nice beach day, don´t you think?" As he turned around, and came face to face with Kid, he just couldn´t help but grin more. "Nice too meet you. Edogawa Conan."

Blinking, Kid appeared to be confused for a moment, before a wide, scary Kid-like grin appeared. "Nice too meet you, Conan. Kuroba Kaito at your service." Kaito… either Kid´s dad had a wicked sense of humor, or the fate was playing a trick on them all. "So, what do you say Conan, want to have another go at the cave?"

"Hm… Yes, I think I want." And so, another part of the adventure began… one that ended with a body being found, Conan being grounded and Kaito running through all the beach running away from an enraged Aoko.

The end XD

* * *

><p>Yup, not my proudest work... MUAHAHAHA<p>

Cheers, I am lacking sleep. Kaggami-chan out.


End file.
